


Welcome Home

by tklivory



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition - General [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's Mabari, Father Dorian, M/M, Mabari, Off-screen Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tklivory/pseuds/tklivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cullen receives an unexpected visitor, nothing could have prepared him for who actually showed up on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

The knock at the door caught Cullen by surprise, since he wasn’t expecting anyone to arrive until late that afternoon. Setting his book aside, he stood and went to the front door, where, of course, he found Dorfus already waiting patiently so he could see who had come to visit. After a quick scratch behind the Mabari’s ears, Cullen reached for the door handle. “Cassandra, is that you? You’re earlier than I expected.”  
  
When the door opened, however, it was not to reveal Cassandra, or any of the other visitors he was expecting. Instead, a boy no older than twelve stared up at him, grey eyes wide with fright as he thrust out a folded piece of paper towards Cullen.  
  
A chill ran along Cullen’s spine as he looked at those eyes before he slowly took the paper. Before he could even open it, the boy blurted, “Please, ser, may I come in?”  
  
Cullen noted the way the boy glanced back behind him as he asked the question, and also the twitching of his hands as he shifted from foot to foot. _Refugee... and I think I know from where._ “Yes, of course.” He stepped back and gestured the boy to enter.  
  
He bolted inside, moving to a corner out of sight of the windows, then sagged back against the wall. Once there, his gaze turned to Cullen and remained there, unwavering.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cullen closed the door and headed back to his chair, feeling the eyes on him the entire way. Sitting carefully so as to minimize the ever-constant aches, he ran a hand through his silvered hair and looked at the paper. His name was on it, writ in a style he well recognized though it had been ten years since he’d last seen it. He glanced up at the boy. “You’d be Adrian, then?”  
  
The boy nodded hesitantly. “I am, ser.”  
  
Cullen closed his eyes for a moment. He dreaded to ask the question, but feared to read the note in his hand until he knew. “And your father?”  
  
That finally made the boy look away, the pain on his face answering the question even before he replied, “Dead, ser.”  
  
The hollowness in those two simple words shattered Cullen’s heart, as thoroughly as seeing the ring on Dorian’s finger all those years ago at Halamshiral. “I see,” he said, then cleared his throat. “Give me a moment to read the letter, then." The boy nodded and slid down the wall to settle into a crumpled heap, though he accepted Dorfus' presence readily enough when the Mabari moved to sit next to him.  
  
With shaking fingers, Cullen unfolded the worn and worried paper. His heart broke anew when he read the first word.  
  
_Amatus,_  
  
If you are reading this, then I have met the same fate as my father. Maevaris was murdered last week, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out who is next on that short list. Since I am _a genius, I am taking care to ensure that poor Adrian doesn't get caught in the crossfire._  
  
I am sorry to impose on you like this, but there is no other man - indeed, no other person - to whom I would entrust my son. Perhaps you can help him to avoid the fate I forged for myself. At the very least, you can find him a duty which does not bind him to his own deceit and death.  
  
Cullen had to stop reading for a while to wipe away the tears blurring his vision. _Stubborn, foolish mage,_ he thought with a sigh.  
  
There were only a few more lines, written in a sloppier hand, as if Dorian's hand shook while writing them.  
  
_For myself, I have done all I can for my country. It has taken my love, my pride, and my years - why not my life? It is better than when I came into this world, and I can only hope those who Mae and I have mentored will continue the fight. Do not regret my death, Amatus, for I do not._  
  
For you... There was a large ink blot there, as if Dorian had pressed the quill into the paper for quite some time. _I can only say that walking away was the hardest and worst decision of my life. I hope you have been well with that slobbering beast of yours. I only wish we_  
  
The letter stopped there abruptly with a raw quill scratch - no signature, nothing. He looked over to Adrian, not surprised to see him collapsed in slumber on top of Dorfus - the hound had an uncanny sense for those in need of comfort.  
  
Setting the paper aside, he stood and moved to stand in front of the boy for a moment. The resemblance was not striking, but his parentage was clear, even if the eyes hadn't been so hauntingly familiar. Cullen pressed his lips together for a moment, then leaned down and gently gathered the boy into his arms. Adrian didn't stir even when Cullen put him under the blankets, and given his light weight, it was obvious the boy hadn't eaten well in some time.  
  
Dorfus hopped up onto the bed and collapsed next to Adrian, though he did press his head against Cullen for a moment with a little whine before settling in closer to the boy.  
  
"I'll be fine. You keep watch on him," Cullen told Dorfus sternly, and half-smiled with the Mabari whuffed in return. For another moment, Cullen stared at Adrian, then reached out and brushed some unruly hair from his forehead. "Welcome home," he said softly.  
  
Then he turned and left the room, to mourn elsewhere.


End file.
